


i don't mind falling

by lostinziami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Zayn, M/M, alternative universe - supernatural, demon!liam, spn!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinziami/pseuds/lostinziami
Summary: Once upon a time, an Angel and a Devil fell in love.(It didn't end well.)





	i don't mind falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, the fic will not be long, but I still want to see if anyone is interested in reading more. For now I'll post just an intro, I guess and pray I don't embarrass myself too much.
> 
> It's basically a Supernatural au where ziam are based on megstiel. I don't think you need to know about spn to understand what's going on (or I hope so. I tried not to dwell on too many detail and to write it as simple as possible, without needing to watch spn ).
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.

Liam is a soldier - loyal to his leaders, ready to die (again and again) for the cause, but cruel towards his enemies (what is left of them, that is). He knows he's wicked in the head a little, but it's given when one spends so much time in Hell getting carved or doing the carving on _poor unfortunate souls_.

Like carving a mean looking pumpkin for Halloween, only no candies for Liam's sweet tooth. Just scream after scream after scream - his, theirs, they all sounded the same after some time spent under various types of Alastair's knives.

(Alastair who is dead now and who would've probably been ashamed of Liam if he knew what he has done. His teacher who taught him how to make someone's soul bleed until there was nothing but blackness, who did the same to Liam when he descended into pits of Hell.)

Before he was a soldier, Liam was a mere human, stupid and reckless, who sold his soul to the Demon and got sent to Hell when the time had come. Or at least he thinks that had happened - he doesn't remember his life before knives, blood and chains. The only constant in his life is the letter L. It's burned into his mind like "good soldier" or "Lucifer will rise", so when he got into the body of this man (he stopped screaming a long time ago and Liam is finally left alone), he decided to go by Liam. Liam - the protector.

Oh, the irony of the chosen name.

Liam, for a long time, went to Hell and back and so on and on in circles until - and he will deny with everything in him that that is the reason - until he met an Angel. Big wings and deep eyes, _clean _and so frustratingly handsome, _beautiful _even. It made him puke, just thinking about beautiful and Angel in the same sentence.

It didn't help that the Angel's vessel was something from Liam's wet dream. Soft, pouty lips, brown eyes full of steel and cheekbones sharp as the edge of his favorite knife.

So, he met the Angel, a soldier like him, but Liam.. Liam was on the other side of the war - on the side of the Fallen One. And just a fleeting thought of the Angel's lips is a recipe for tragedy, so he focused on other things that didn't include a certain creature. Lucifer was a manipulative bastard, but he gave Liam a cause to fight, to burn the sky and watch Angels fall one by one. And that was important to him - to finally see the sky breaking and the chaos taking over.

_You find the cause and you serve it._

That was important, but then between _We're going to Heaven, Clarence_, gentle touch with cruel intentions and his own screams after Lucifer truly had fallen and the throne of Hell got occupied by fucking Crowley, the cause has changed. From killing on order and needing Heaven to fall apart, to trying to stay alive and killing to _protect._

Liam The Demon became Liam The Protector. All because of _the Angel_.

Zayn.

(Even his stupid name is beautiful.)

Now, with him on the ground, beaten and bloody, with scars from the angel blade all over his body, he wishes Zayn is here, even for a moment, just so he could say he's sad they will never get a chance to move some furniture again.

Maybe even say _I love you_.

Maybe.

He lets out a strangled laugh at the thought, because it's just so damn funny - the tragic story of an Angel and a Demon.

_Once upon a time, an Angel and a Devil fell in love. It didn't end well._

Well, that's partly a lie. The damn devil did fall in love and it, one hundred percent, didn't end well, but the Angel sure as hell didn't feel a thing for the devil.

Oh, but Liam still wishes Zayn is here.

He wishes, but all he can do is remember.

1.

_An Angel right in front of Liam's two eyes, and not the Fallen One. The creature is surrounded by fire with Liam on the other side, enjoying the upper hand he had. Lucifer just left to deal with some things, and Liam would lie if he didn't say it feels good to be in charge for once. The Angel looks stoic, Liam noticed earlier when he came into the room, like he was sculptured from marble (and what a fine marble it is). Their eyes meet over fire and Liam, cheeky and so sly, can't let the chance to gloat slip through his hands._

_Especially if he could make the true form's wings quiver in distress. That would be a sight to see._

_"We're going to Heaven, Clarence!" Liam flutters his eyelashes at the Angel, a coy smile on his face like he's daring the Angel to come closer and punch him in the face._

_(So what, Liam has pain kink, it's nothing new and totally normal for his species. )_

_He can't help but notice how the vessel's skin looks almost golden illuminated by the fire, even though the true form radiates blue (the softest blue Liam has ever seen, he would come to conclusion later). His eyes travel over Angel's face, hoping to ignite some reaction out of him._

_"I heard a different story from one demon named Crowley," the Angel responds, his oh so lovely lips turning into a smirk._

_Liam would've probably said something snarky back, flirt a little more, if the Angel's words haven't hit the mark. Instead, he feels anger taking over, making his hands tremble with fury. Just when he's about to put Angel into his place, the pipe that somehow got unattached from the ceiling (the sneaky Angel got him there, Liam will admit to no one later on), showed him over fire, straight into Angel's arm - a vice grip around his waist and soft palm on his forehead intended to end him._

_He feels fear in his bones for the first time in a long time and that has him surprised even more than that fucking pipe had. After a second that seemed like a lifetime, he notices the eyes staring back at him go from determination to disbelief. Liam lets out a breathy laugh when the Angel figures out he can't kill him._

_"What's the matter, pretty boy? Daddy cut you out? No more juice in you to finish me off, eh?"_

_Oh boy, how Liam would enjoy if he could call the Angel that. He had his share of partners, all wicked and so, so good in the sack, but he wouldn't mind if this stupid creature just bends him over and takes him apart._

_He sees the other creature's eyes flicker over his lips for a fleeting moment and the fingers on his lower back dig into his meat suit. Liam, ever a tease, pulls his lips into seductive smile. He has to lift his head to get a proper look at him though, because the Angel was a little bit taller._

_"I can do this," Angel says, his eyes shortly gazing over Liam's lips again. It makes Liam move his head a little closer, daring him to make the final step and close the distance that is left between them._

_Even now, they are so close - Liam can feel the Angel's sweet, sweet breathe ghosting over his lips and if he could just make him bend down a little, he would -_

_All illusion shatters when he is pushed down on the floor, the fire licking at his meat suit and the smell of burnt clothes and flesh filling his nose. He screams because he wasn't used to that kind of pain - the burning one, but the Angel only steps on his back to pass over ring of fire and leaves._


End file.
